Chapter 1
root 1: My Devil (悪魔の僕, Akuma no Boku) is the 1st chapter in the series. Characters * Awyn Gardener * Vyrde * Maryfiel Fiackl * Ashley * Phigol Summary The story begins with Awyn Gardener waking up and wondering if he fell into an underground cave. In another scene it shows something falling to earth in a streak of light during the night which a little girl notices and tells her mother about. The mother quickly dismisses the girls claims and tells her to say her prayers and go to bed, which the little girl does while wondering if it was an angel that fell from the heavens. The next scene shows Awyn battling an animal called the "Demon of Kharna" before easily dispatching it by stabbing it in the head with his knife. Apologising to the dead animal he reminisces that his mistress sometimes comes to the mountain he is on before he wonders if he should bury it before he hears a voice calling "Give it Back... My World" before he falls though a hidden opening to the underground cave. The scene then shifts to Mary wondering where Awyn went before changing again to explain the setting of the story is in the "Sacred Preiss Kingdom" that follows the "Anti-Christ Religion", is enjoying an golden age and is protected by guardian soldiers of the "Anti-Chivalrous Order" before lamenting a small distortion in the peace of the kingdom. Back to the story, in the village of Karna Awyn is asking Ashley the head of the household he works in if she knows a way to exorcise a demon which she dismisses before remembering a book she read about a boy who was possessed by a demon while the other servants tease Awyn and a servant named Phigol suggest that he go with the hunters tomorrow to kill the Demon of Kharna (though it is already dead thanks to Awyn), while Ashley tries to remember how her story went when Mary calls for Awyn. In the garden Mary, who is the daughter of the Noble who owns the mansion, shows him some flowers she recieved when Awyn notices a flower her hair that he plucks away as it would cause a rash, this causes Mary to become flustered and pleased before Ashley calls for her and she goes leaving the flowers with Awyn. After Mary leaves a voice that belongs to female demon in a tree eating an apple compliments the villa and admires "his world". In a flashback Awyn is shown back in the cave kneeling in front of a beautiful dark haired woman covered in ivy asking if she is alright and wondering if she is dead before she begins to glow and awakens. After she awakens the woman leans toward Awyn and kisses him shocking him before she untangles herself from the ivy and considers how it is the 718th year since after the proclamation and she has been asleep for nearly a millennium. Awyn then comes out of his shock in a panic asking who she is, to which she replies that she is a Demon and changes her clothes to provocatively appropriate and also changes her hair, eyes, ears, and grows horns and fangs before asking if she looks more like a demon now. Flying them both out of the cave the demon asks Awyn if he believes she is a demon now. Awyn replies the he does not believe in God or the Devil surprising her before she makes note of hidden rage and offers to let him be her servant by giving her his soul so he can turn his rage into strength before he refuses and pushes her away via her face while asking what she would do with him as her subordinate. Gleefully she announces that she would go against heaven, rip of the angels wings and take over the world. Asking the angels who are not present if they are listening she then realizes that Awyn is gone and that she didn't get to finish speaking. Back in the current time Awyn is thinking about he cannot get involved with the demon when two of the maids tell him that Mary is missing and ask him to find her as they have to get her ready for a dinner party. Finding her quickly he asks her if she is alright to which she replies that doesn't want to go to the party even though she knows that her Father and Ashley are trying to find her a husband. Awyn reassures her that her father wants her most of all to be happy and that if she marries someone who would make her cry he would not remain silent. Mary then asks if he remembers their promise which he questions her about before assures him it's fine before storm away to the house. Up on the roof the Demon watches with amusement and contemplates the false peace. While getting Mary dressed some of the maids discuss a rumour of a town disappearing and wonder if the Anti-Chivalrous Order will protect them before Mary says Awyn will protect them amusing the maids who think Awyn is incapable of killing an insect until Mary tells them that he is actually quite strong and killed a beast eight years ago to protect her. Outside in the garden the demon annoys Awyn while scratching her back with a cross before suggesting she go haunt Mary which Awyn immediately threatens her against doing which pleases her before he snatches the cross and she tries to entice him into her service again which he refuses. The demon then points out that Mary is the one that brought him into the service of the mansion and that they have both been forsaken by justice and oppressed by the people, surprising him before teleporting away. Awyn then remembers how his father was executed for murder and how his mother got sick and supposedly hanged herself as he snaps the cross in half in a rage. Later that night Mary and Ashley are returning from the dinner with Mary's suitor when heavily armoured men attack the village in what they declare is a purge. The maids alert Awyn of the attack on the village before he rushes out. Mary's carriage is attacked by an Knight with an axe and Phigol and Ashley are killed before Awyn arrives and saves Mary before killing the knight and telling Mary to run. She however is mortally wounded by another Knight who surprises her. Killing the second Knight in a rage as he remembers his promise to Mary to come to her aid whenever she called Awyn then holds Mary as she dies and notices that the knights wear the symbol of the Anti-Christ Church shocking him. The Demon then reappears and asks him why he is angry before convincing him to be servant for the power to protect Mary. Awyn agrees and the Demon kisses him sealing their pact and announces herself as his master. In the village the Knights of the Anti-Chivalrous Order have finished killing the villagers and are about to go to the mansion when Awyn and the Demon approach them and Awyn questions if they are thieves or traitors. Dismissing Awyn's questions one of the knights announces that the Pope said that the people of the village opposed God and that they must be executed. Tiring of the knights the Demon has Awyn turn her into a red rectangular shaped blade with a spell she taught him after which he annihilates the knights before wondering at his new power and the Demon changes back into her human/demon form and tells him her name is Vyrde and that the land has been abandoned by God and they will kill the six angels that rule the land. Awyn wonders if he opened a box that was never supposed to be opened and Vyrde announces that the entire world is the Devils' Garden and that she will get back her world. Navigation Category:Chapters